Shadow of the Moon
by whitewolf881
Summary: Ever wonder how Jacob, Edward, Alice and Bella think, instead of just Bella? This story jumps point of views between the four main characters. Our version of Breaking Dawn. Sequel to Eclipse. We update everyday so be sure to check! comment! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow of the Moon**

Imprinted.

Jacob's POV

"_Bella, Vampire. Jacob, Werewolf. Edward and Bella. Vampires."_ These cruel true words kept running through my head. It had been a few weeks since I heard Bella and Edwards's conversation. The sad truth. It was easily noon, and the sun shone through the blinds. I stayed in bed, trying to pass as sick. I was sick, in a way. Sick of the truth. The truth I had hidden so well from Bella.

I HAD imprinted her. She was the one I was meant to be with. But soon, I would never be able to see her again, well, see her _human _that is. I moaned and pulled my pillow over my head, almost tearing it with my inhuman strength. I tried as hard as I could to avoid anytime I had to turn werewolf. If I did, the entire pack would know what I had been thinking. And I did not want any sympathy from the others.

I sighed and got up, rolling out of the bed. I only had a small amount of time with _my _Bella, before she left me forever. I might as well spend all the time with her as I could. Later that day, I tried to call her.

"Ring,"

"Ring,"

"Ring,"

"Hello?" Charlie answered the phone. I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice.  


"Hey Charlie, Is Bella around?" I asked, hoping she was.

"Sorry Jacob, She's gone out for a walk. I'll tell her you called."

"Okay, see you later." I hung up. It was a Saturday afternoon, and it was actually not raining for once. Of course she would be out . But I didn't know how long I had before _my_ Bella was gone forever. Replaced by a cold blooded hungry Vampire. I hadn't talked to her since the incident, and I hoped she was still human for awhile longer.

"Well, she will be human for the...wedding." I thought, wincing at the last word. The phone rang. My heart leapt. Maybe Bella was back already? I picked it up as fast as I could.

"Jacob!" Sam hissed into the phone. I sighed.

"What do you want Sam?" I answered, only half caring.

"Listen, we gave you awhile of slack already. But get OVER it. I don't care how much you're depressed by Bella marring that Vampire, but you need to get over here. NOW. Something has attacked Bella! I'm at the Cullen's'" Click. Sam had hung up. I moaned. No escaping, now they would all know...


	2. Chapter 2

Dream. 

Edward's POV

It's a week before the wedding. Alice is bouncing around as usual and I'm still working on planning the honeymoon.

"Edward! Please let me see!" Alice begged.

"Gosh Alice, can't you 'see' where we are going to end up going anyway?" I asked.

A puss grew on her face "No." she said stubbornly. Just then Alice closed her eyes, her puss disappeared and in its place was a smile.

"Edward!"

"What do you want Alice!?"

"I know where you're going! Oh, it's such a good idea! How did you think of that!?" She asked enthused

"Alice, Alice! I still don't know where we're going, and well if you could help, then that would be great." I stated curtly

"Oh right! You're going-"

Just then the doorbell cut her off.

"Going where, going where?!" I shouted

"I guess that'll just be a surprise. I'll go get the door." She said smugly

Alice answered the door, it was Bella and she was a mess, her hair knotted, her clothes worn. But to Alice's surprise, Sam the leader of the Quileute pack was with her-

"Bella, oh Bella what happened!?" I heard Alice shriek from the other room. I was by Bella's side before she could answer. Just then, she fainted.

I scooped her up and carried her to my room and laid her on my bed, Sam followed.

"I called Jacob before I got here; I thought he should be here." Sam stated.

A couple minutes passed.

"Edward?" Sam asked, interrupting the silence. While I was examining Bella.

"I'm sorry I crossed the line, I should have called first. But I mean-"

I cut him off.

"It's fine." I said quickly.

"Bella honey, Bella? Can you hear me?" I could hear the anxiousness in my voice.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she let out a little groan.

"Oh thank god!" Alice squealed with delight.

"Bella." Relief flooded my voice as I wrapped her in a stone like vice.

She coughed and I loosened my grip, I let go of her but kept my hand engulfed around hers.

"Whaa? What happened?" she asked dazed

"Bella, honey, you fainted. You didn't fall thankfully, but you came here all torn up. Can you remember what happened before you came here?"

She lifted her head up with all her strength and she pointed toward Sam. Alice and I turned around and faced Sam. I heard a faint 'thud' but it was only Bella's head hitting the pillow.

"Sam what happened?" Alice asked, the anxiousness clearly in her voice.

"Well I didn't see it all, but I saw some of it, I saw a white figure looming over Bella, it looked a bit hunched, and a little cringed, but I'm pretty sure it was a vampire. It looked like I was there just in time." Sam stated.

"Okay well we will talk more in the dining room." I said.

"No. Don't leave me." she begged.

"Okay honey, I won't. I guess we will just talk here okay Sam?" Bella nodded off to sleep, twitching every now and then.

"Well, I think it was maybe a newborn vampire?" Sam said

"Well, just because it's a newborn doesn't mean it should look different." Alice stated, confused.

"Maybe it was deformed?" I suggested.

"No, I doubt it." Sam replied

"Alice? Can you look in Bella's future?"

"Yes, I'll try."

Alice closed her eyes, and right then... her eyes flew open and she gasped. A horror struck expression enveloped her once cheerful attitude.

"I…I…" Alice stammered.

Just then-

"AHHH!!" she screamed and jumped up

"What is it Bella, what happened?" I asked, anxious and more alert now than ever.

She was tense. "I don't know why I thought of this, but, all of a sudden while I was asleep, in my dream, I saw something cross me, it was large and white. I thought it was gone, but then it's face came up. It had blood red eyes, disheveled hair, and immaculate teeth. It looked like a human more than a vampire though..." She explain, horror struck.

"Edward?" Alice said

Meanwhile I was trying to soothe Bella.

"Edward!" she exclaimed

She calmed herself a little before she continued.

"We have to get her out of here. Now." Alice demanded.

Just then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob in the doorway. I turned, and the other's followed.

"You let the mutt in." I whispered under my breath. Jacob's face was twisted in horror and he ran to Bella's side, ignoring me completely.

"Jacob!" Bella squealed, trying to sit up, but she gave up and laid back down.

"Bella, Honey what happened to you!?" He asked urgently. She moaned.  
"I'm...well, I'm not really sure, we don't even know what attacked me."

"Okay, well I'm glad you're alright Bells. Get some rest."

"I'm glad you came." Bella said with a faint smile.

Jacob lightly kissed her forehead, and a low gurgling growl came from inside my chest. Jacob looked at me out of the corner of his eye, and grinned. He moved down and kissed her nose, peeked over at me and grinned smugly again, and finally he moved to her lips, I was so jealous I practically barked.

"Okay that's enough Jacob; we don't need you all over her while she's recovering." I said curtly.

"Can I please have some time alone with her?" I asked trying to control my temper.

"Sure Edward, We'll ALL leave now." Alice glanced over at Jacob, and he shot back a glare twice as bad.

Alice grinned and skipped out, While Jacob stalked out.

I could hear Alice talking to Jacob and Sam.

"Bella? Honey?" I said as soft and smooth as possible.

"Edward? Did Jacob KISS me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't stop him..."

"Remember your threat? To break his jaw?" She said grinning

I chuckled, "Now's not the time Bella."

"Okay." She scooted over and patted the bed beside her. I hoped on the bed and laid down with her.

"Edward? How long will it be until I'm better again?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"I want to be better before the wedding, I'm excited for…."

She dozed off into a light sleep, I wrapped my arms around her and started thinking.

"_I wonder what attacked her… I can't afford to lose her again, especially once were married. I'm actually happy were going to be together forever."_

"_Forever." _ I repeated, and a small smile overtook my face.


End file.
